


Specific Information

by spacenuts3000



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Professors, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Play, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kissing, POV Female Character, Professor - Freeform, Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, not really - Freeform, they have sex sooner or later, this is a present for a friend, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:44:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacenuts3000/pseuds/spacenuts3000
Summary: you're an occult investigator and you suspect your professor, rantaro amami, is a vampire! which he is! it's hot ok!





	1. drinking in the sunset

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO YA YEET A LITTLE LATE BUT WHO CARES

You were, to put it mildly, more interested than others in the supernatural. Not to say you were a _fanatic_ or anything, but you just couldn't help yourself really! There was something so very enticing about the occult. Speaking of which, you were hot on another case! The suspect-

 

-one of your professors, Rantaro Amami. There was more to him that interested you than just a hint of supernatural, of course. Something about the lilt of his head and how his gaze seemed to pierce right through you just lulled you closer. Though, you had read that it was a side effect of being a vampire- the art of seduction, that is. They didn't even need to try! You didn't know if this was true or not, considering you hadn't met one before, however-

 

 

-you were nearly positive your fashion professor was at least one kind of occult being! You just had to find out, and today was the day. What better way to find out than ask the source directly? Primary sources were always best, you had discovered. That being said, you made your way to his classroom, since he didn't have any more classes for the day

 

When he spotted you in the doorway he let out a soft smile, accompanied with a relaxed gaze. "My favorite student. Come in, please." He invited you in- as per his so suspicious habit- with his low and thrumming voice. It was a lovely voice, one you'd enjoy hearing much more of- no, no, FOCUS-

 

-You unsteadily entered, offering a slight nod of your head in acknowledgement and thanks. You had planned this, but now you weren't quite sure how to go about addressing it. Standing there awkwardly as he kept his gaze on you, you felt _something._ "So," He began with his usual drawl, "What may I help you with this-" He glanced out the window to the setting sun, as if he hadn't been aware that the day had already slipped away- "Evening?"

 

 

Teetering nervously beside his desk, you weren't quite sure on how to answer. How to begin? Just say it? What if he got angry? You certainly wouldn't like that- you happened to be _quite_ fond of him. You noticed him moving slightly, a rustle of his clothing as he stood up, but you didn't meet his gaze as you found your shoes much more interesting! You had options, options, yes- you could outright ask if he's a vampire. Or, instead of suffering through the awkward silence to follow that mistake you could ask if he likes vampires? Or any supernatural being, for that matter. No, no, no, all bad choices-

 

and then he spoke up, startling you into looking at him. "Are you gonna ask me something or is the floor too interesting?" He chuckled, a low sound that caused your breath to hitch. "I'm glad you finally looked- now," Rantaro stepped forward again and tilted his head to get a better look at you. "What did you come to me for?" And instead of saying anything that made sense or was decent, you said, a little louder than necessary, "I THINK VAMPIRES ARE HOT."

 

He seemed taken aback, yet had an odd smile on his face. God, those piercings were _hot._ You clamped your hand over your mouth before you could put yourself into a worse mess than you already were in. He seemed to tower over you, being quite a bit taller, and he leaned in. "Is that so? May I ask, then," Rantaro gently took your hand and removed it from your mouth, "Why you decided to share that _specific_ information with me?"

 

_you think your heart might've stopped,_ but just like that it was beating again, and so much faster. He was very close, you could feel his breath- was it just you, or was it unnaturally cold in this classroom?- you would've looked away, but you _really_ didn't want to. looking into his eyes you felt like he was actually staring into your soul, and you could barely form a sentence! holy _fucking_ shit! your body was quickly warming-

 

 

\- and you became acutely aware you had been backing up, and, in fact, against his desk. Which happened to be very cold. A shortened skirt was probably not the best idea, in hindsight, but not like you could do anything about it now with his arms caging you there. He hadn't touched you at all, no,- his hands were firmly planted on the desk behind you,- yet you felt so very _flustered._

 

"My my, do you have a _fever?_ " He murmured, face inches from yours, smiling still mysteriously. This wasn't what you came here for- or was it?- but you sure as hell weren't complaining! His eyes seemed to glow, with the sunset quickly fading in the window behind you, lights setting off his olive green eyes.

 

You couldn't think, so you didn't. Instead, you placed your hand firmly on his jaw, reveling in the sight of his surprised expression moments before you caught his lips with your own. They were soft, a tad cold, and he tasted deliciously of sugary coffee. The piercings were ice cold, but somehow that made it feel even better. You felt his hands move to grasp your waist rather roughly, but not rough enough to hurt.

 

Though the rest of his body had a cold lilt to it, his tongue- which was entering your mouth without much difficulty- was very warm. Coffee and a slight metallic undertone filled your senses, one of his hands pulling your body against his. What _was_ that taste? You barely had time to wonder, with his hand gripping your thigh and your hands tangled in his hair.

 

He hoisted you onto the desk, but before anything else you instinctively wrapped your legs around his waist and he let out a low groan, puling you closer and- What was that you felt? You made a noise of confusion and he let the kiss go, his eyes heavy with want but both of you were panting. His expression was to die for, but there was something off and you decided to find out yourself-

 

-You kissed him deeply once more, running your tongue around his mouth until- _ouch_ \- you found it. He really _was_ a vampire- and did he just swallow? You had pricked your tongue on his fang and he just _drank the blood._ Somehow, that was even more hot. Maybe it was just the mood, or maybe you really did have a thing for vampires. Either way, his cold hand was quickly progressing underneath your shirt and you were _not_ complaining, however-

 

He broke the kiss this time, breathless and lips pink. A sultry smile illuminated his features and his hand retreated from your shirt. Instead, he hugged you to him, whispering _right in your ear,_ "We'll have plenty of time for that another time, my dear." And then he stepped back. You missed his warmth already, sitting there on his desk, confused and horny. "I'd say you need a ride home, don't you, missy?" He gave another secretive smile, jingling his keys in his pocket. You didn't decline.


	2. fuck.. what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh dear god

He just took you home, and that was it. Not even a kiss at the driveway- though, it was understandable. Your parents had thanked him, and scolded you not to bother such a kind professor like himself anymore. They reminded you that even if you had known each other for a long time, he was now your superior and you were to respect him, not use him to your advantage. They were  _wrong_ , of course- you'd never use Rantaro like that. You just. . . Wanted some kind of reconcilation for your life-long crush.

You lie awake that night, tossing and turning, unable to sleep. Only able to think of his breath, the blood, his hands on you, the way it lit you on fire like you'd never remembered before. It didn't take long for the desire to twist into guilt, for the past, for what had happened. You knew he'd never blame you for what happened, but you also knew you'd never forgive yourself. And deep down, do you even forgive him?

 

_it was years ago, but you remeber it like it was yesterday. you try to forget but the tears well in your eyes all the same, burning hot and sliding into your awaiting, cold fingers. you heard him say something but you walked away anyways. you walked away and that was it, you didn't speak or acknowledge him you just left. you've known him for ten years and some change, loved him for just as much, but you up and left and you know it was your fault but you blamed him in cowardice. but. . . he forgave you, didn't he?_

 

 

You obviously wouldn't be sleeping tonight without some resolve, so you climbed out your window and onto the rooftop with ease- you and he used to do this all the time- and managed to send a text to Rantaro convincing him to come over. It was about a ten minute wait, but it felt like he was there in no time. Your heart pounded as you heard the familiar barely panting breaths and the soft thuds of hands and feet behind you. Turnign around, of course it was him, and of course he'd look lovlier than ever in the moonlight.

A lazy half smile, a genuine squint of the eyes,- "you rang?" Phone aglow in his hand, chipped black nail polish showing his stress lately. You felt bad. He was here, looking so lovely, so distressed. You just wanted to sit with him for a while. So you did. He knew to take your silence when it was given, so he sat next to you- you, instinctively leaning your head on his shoulder. A force of habit, you'd say in defense, but really? You missed his warmth. This calm. The calm before the storm.

"About toda-" "Let's not go over that, okay?" A waned expression, like it pained him to even say that. He seemed. . . Ashamed. Embarrassed. But what was there to be embarrassed about? It wasn't, you, was it? Well, it might be, considering you're his student and having relations like that could be grounds for the ending of his entire career. You recined a bit, not sure what else to do. 

Out of the corner of your eye, you could see him turn to you, but all you murmured was a small, "What if I wanna go over it?" You noticed he didn't move- you wanted to ask more about him, about how long he'd been a vampire, what it's like, how he felt but it was hard to do that when he was already on top of you, he moved swiftly and quietly and kissed you with such ferocity that you nearly toppled over, but he caught your waist with a strong arm, kissing you deeply.

You felt his wants and needs deep in that kiss, maybe even the answers you had been looking for all this time. But you didn't have time to dwell on that, only time to focus on this, on his tongue, on his hands on the back of your neck and cradling you close to him. You kissed and moved around on the roof for quite sometime, hardly seperating to even breathe. Well, he didn't really need to do that himself, did he. All he needed was. . .

"Your blood." His pupils were wide, his face feverish and flushed. "Can I. . ." You barely nodded and his face buried into you neck, causing goosebumps to rise all along your body. The neck always was your soft spot, and it seemed, his favorite. His fangs brushed your neck, wet and cold, giving you a shiver along your spine- or was that his hand under your shirt? You didn't know. You didn't care. You hoped this wouldn't hurt.

 It didn't. In fact, the time span of the bite itself was pure bliss and endorphins. And then it was pure hormones, ones that made you  _unable to suppress your moans._ He seemed to enjoy that bit a lot, though. He sucked  _more_ and  _more_ blood, until you were a moaning mess, but then, when it was over-

The tears spilled across your face, staring up at his figure straddling you and his confused, worried expression. Neither of you spoke. He leaned down and held you tightly. For this night, you felt safe. 

He let himself into your bedroom window, with you clinging around his neck and laid you in bed. Surprisingly enough, he joined you. Your head rest against one of his arms as a pillow, and he gave you a blood-stained smile, his eyes drooping closed. He always had been known to fall asleep after a meal. Once again, you wondered what he was. What he felt. When he turned.

But, for now? You were happy. Content with being in his arms, drinking in his scent, and seeing his figure next to you bathed in the moon's light, chest not moving up and down like it had when you were younger but you'd still like to believe there's some of that child left in him. Because that child has a special place in your heart, your memories, forever.


	3. home alone 6

Over the next few days, you and Rantaro hadn't interacted much. He was still one of your professors, so you had to see him in class, of course. Sometimes, you could've sworn he knew you weren't paying attention, and called on you on purpose. Well, he always had been very intuitive. Was that a vampire thing? Oh shit, that's right, you forgot to ask him about that.

 

 

You doubt he'd answer any direct questions anyways, since his aloofness had always been a big part of his personality. Speaking of last night, it was so hard for you to stay awake right now. Whether it was the boring lecture or the blood loss, you were drifting off. You slipped away from class and into a nice little dream. One more like a memory, really.

 

 

_A young boy- Rantaro?- faces away from you, but you can tell he's crying. You don't reach out to him, but you sit there, on the swings, wondering why he got off. You call to him- he doesn't answer. You get up, too, but freeze at the sound of his voice, choked with tears. He says something, but you can't quite hear him, and you tell him so. He faces you, just barely, speaking almost quieter than before, 'if i turned into a monster, would you stop being my friend?' you respond, almost too quickly, with-_

 

 

Dazedly, you blink the sleep from your eyes and look around to understand what's going on. You're still in the classroom, but it's no longer afternoon. It's actually early evening. Just what is going on? The room was empty, except for. . . Yeah, you're pretty sure that was Rantaro. He sat backwards in the chair, using his arms as a pillow as he leaned on your desk. His thick lashes brushed his cheeks, and his eyes fluttered open as if sensing your gaze on them. Such a shame, too, he was so pretty when he was unaware.

 

 

He wakes with a small smile, his sleepy gaze resting like a blanket over you. "Good morning, sleepyhead," You tease him. He sits up fully, "Shouldn't I be saying that to you, though? Sleeping right through my lecture. . " He tuts and then gives a small chuckle. "What am I gonna do with you?" Well, you could think of several things, but you weren't quite sure if you wanted him to do them to you, in the classroom, again.

 

 

Rantaro checks his watch and furrows his brow. "Would you like a ride?" He didn't specify, but your home was implied and you happily accepted! His car beats public transportation any day. You guys didn't speak as he locked up his classroom, or unlocked his car, but you slid comfortably into the passenger seat of his car.

 

As he began the engine, he hummed a tune, one you found familiar but couldn't quite remember. Then he turned to you, an odd expression on his face. "My place, maybe?" He hints at something just off your radar but you just feel warm and fluttery inside, answering with, "My parents aren't home today." His smile grew. "Your place it is."

 

When you arrive, you move to turn on the lights, but his hand over yours stops you. "Leave them off." He murmurs, voice so low you could swear your knees are about to give out. You simply nod weakly as he leads you to a chair in your kitchen. "Wait here." You can't think to do anything but obey, his low tones giving you goosebumps and turning your legs to jelly.

 

He seemed to be gone for at least half an hour. As the strength returned to your legs, you wondered where he could be, or what he was doing. You didn't hear footsteps- he was always so quiet- but you did hear rustling and such. At last, Rantaro's darkened figure filled the doorway to the kitchen. He gestured for you to come to him, and as you did, he grasped your hand in his, though cold, comforting one. 

 

Rantaro pulled you to him and covered your eyes with one of his hands. "Alright," he breathed from behind you, "Just let me lead." And with that, you were walking. You took small, baby steps and he waited patiently ad you made your way around. You had absolutely no idea where you were headed- be it your house or not, skin contact with Rantaro always made your mind go blank. 

 

When his fingers removed themselves from your eyes, you couldn't believe what you were seeing. It was your living room, but the couch had been pushed back at least ten inches. The fireplace was ablaze, candles surrounding the rest of the darkened areas. In the center were blankets and pillows, a comfort haven. You whipped your head around to Rantaro, who was smiling tenderly at you. Just that was enough to make your heartrate increase.

 

In an instant, his mouth was on yours, arms holding you tight against his chest. Without hesitation, you wrapped your legs around his waist, and with that he carried you over the the blanketed area. The fireplace seemed to warm your body, and his as well. His normally freezing hands roamed your body with a new, comforting warmth but still left a wake of goosebumps and shivers. He pressed kisses and bites along your neck all the way down to your hip. 

 

Every kiss felt like fire and you unintentionally let out little gasps and moans, which only prodded him to tease you further. Hi shands slid down to your shorts, which he oh-so-slowly removed from on top of your kindof-old tights.  _"Hey,_ _"_ Rantaro seemed to just barely whisper,  _"How's this feel?"_ He began to move his thumb in curcular motions around your clit, the fabric rubbing just right. Of course if he does that you wouldn't be able to answer with anything but a moan.

 

You could feel his breath just above your crotch, and he gripped your thighs in a way that simply demanded  _open up_. You thought this was funny- Considering mythological vampires needed permission to enter. Instead of asking, he unzipped his jeans, letting them fall on some other part of the floor and slid against you, his erection rubbing against his boxers and through your clothes. He was above you now, a lustruous glint in his eyes accompanied with an aloof smile. 

 

You felt yourself inhaling sharply through your teeth,  _fuck, he was hot._ You wondered what about your personality allured him so, but you didn't get to dwell on it for long since he had begun to thumb your clit underneath your clothes. You moaned helplessly, unable to do much- you were putty in his hands. Then, without so much as a warning, he dropped between your thighs, his hair tickling the more sensitive parts, pulling down your remaining clothing and pressing his tongue to your entrance.

 

Rantaro's hot breath only added to the feeling of his warm tongue almost skillfully pleasuring you- and you almost came, but just as he hit the best part, he moved away. You whimpered, looking down at him in horny confusion. He smiled that damned smile, "You've got to  _invite me in_ , no?" Ending with a chuckle. For FUCK'S sake.

 

In a last-ditch effort to save your pride, you answered, "Just  _fuck me already._ " Your annoyance was apparent but it evaporated when he slammed himself inside of you. You, in every aspect except physical, melted. He filled you more completely than you had felt when you, ahem,  _played_. A long moan escaped but you were determined to have vengeance for that first surprise.

 

As soon as he pulled out for a moment to say something, you gave him a gentle push and straddled him. He watched in adoration and lust as you settled on his dick and rode him. The grunts that escaped him at least told you he was feeling it and- what was this? Rantaro's face was actually expressing his feelings. Nearly a blush on his pale skin, his mouth partially open and his eyes flitting open and closed. 

 

Reaching down, you occupied his mouth with your tongue and rode out the rest until you both climaxed. You nearly wanted to keep going, but Rantaro just chuckled and tucked you into a blanket with him. After care was the best, and you two slipped off into an esctatic sleep bathed in warm candlelight.

**Author's Note:**

> mewwy cwimmas


End file.
